


Whatever She Needs

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [22]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie returns from an ordeal.





	Whatever She Needs

“I felt like Georgie was with us up there.”  
  
Lucky watched as she drew in a deep breath, attempting to mask tears in her ocean blue eyes, and rubbed her shoulder with his hand.  
  
“I’m glad Cam came back to you safe.”  
  
“I’m happy everyone I care for returned home safe, Maxie.” Lucky savored her half smile as she threw her arms around his neck and embraced him, “I guess I’ll have to thank your sister for that one day.”  
  
Maxie let out her first hearty laugh since the accident, burying her face in his shoulder and forgetting the drama.


End file.
